Revanche
by BigBoss87
Summary: AU! Sara prend une grande revanche sur quelqu'un...


Salut les kiddos

Voici une new fanfic, ma première Misa sur le site!

C'est une Alternative Universe donc pas de Fox River et tout le reste!

**RIEN DE CETTE SERIE NE M'APPARTIEN**T! j'ai juste "créé" Tamie et les grands parents de Sara: Joe et Liza

Bonne lecture!

Love & Kisses!

BigBoss87!

* * *

- Tout va bien ma chérie?

- Si tu savais grand-mère:le PARADIS!

Sara était allongée au bord de la piscine, dans son bikini noir, à profiter du soleil et du calme…Calme rapidement perturbé par une voix trop connue de Sara!

- Bonjour, bonjour!

- Oh nan!

- Tamie! Bonjour chérie!

- Bonjour grand-mère!

- Comment vas?

- Bien! Salut cousine.

- Salut!

Tamie et leur grand-mère commencèrent à parler. Comme à son habitude, elle attirait l'attention sur elle , comme si le monde autour de sa petite personne n'existait pas. Sara se leva et se rendit à la cuisine.

- Tout va bien?

- À merveille…

- Quel enthousiasme! Tamie?

- Ouais!

- Allez, tu sais bien comment elle est.

- Je sais mais…à chaque fois, c'est comme si je n'existais plus!

- Sara, allons ma biche, tu sais bien que tu es ma petite fille préférée!

- Merci grand père.

- Allez, arrête de te contrarier pour ça. Tu as besoin de repos dans ton état. Retourne au soleil, je t'apporte un cocktail!

- T'es le meilleur grand père!

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, lui sur le front et il la laissa partir. Il préparait un cocktail supra vitaminé quand on frappa à la porte de la cuisine.

- Salut grand père Joe!

- Michaël! Quelle surprise! Comment va?

- Mieux maintenant que je suis là!

- Tu penses bien. Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas!

- J'ai lâché le boulot! Trop de stress et de prises de tête. J'avais besoin de calme et…

- Et de Sara?

- Voilà! Surtout maintenant!

- Elle a besoin de toi aussi.

- Je sais. Je la délaisse depuis quelque temps alors…autant me rattraper un peu!

- Quel jeune homme attentionné!

- Certes mais…

Ils furent vite interrompu.

- À ce moment je lui ai dit…WOW!

Tamie se stoppa et dévisagea le jeune homme devant elle.

- Comment? Tu …Michaël!

- Bonjour Liza!

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Surprise!

- C'est sûr. Je suis contente de te voir!

- Moi aussi!

Ahem Ahem!

Tamie fit remarquer sa présence.

- Oh! Tamie voici Michaël. Michaël voici Tamie, notre autre petite fille.

- Ravi!

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi…Michaël!

- Je…vais mettre ton sac dans ta chambre.

- Merci Joe!

- Tu restes ici?

- Oui, j'ai…disons…mes habitudes!

- Bien, très bien même! Tu fais quoi comme travail?

- Je suis ingénieur en génie civil!

- Devant l'expression de Tamie, il décida de préciser.

- Une sorte d'architecte si tu veux!

- Oh! Un homme habile de ses mains! Intéressant!!

Elle continua à flirter tout en l'entraînant dehors.

- Tu vis où?

- Chicago!

- Vraiment? Moi aussi!

- Comme quoi!

- Je suis avocate dans un grand cabinet sur Lexington.

- Chez Burke & Associés?

- Oui! Comment tu as su?

- Ma belle sœur y a travaillé avant de démissionner.

- Qui était ce?

- Véronica Donovan!

- Vraiment?

- Ouais!

- Je l'ai connu!

- Comme quoi le monde est petit!

- Elle devient quoi?

- Eh bien, elle s'est mariée avec mon frère, Lincoln, ils ont une petite fille, Elisa, et elle a ouvert son propre cabinet d'avocat avec son associé Nick Sevrin!

Dès lors où son regard se posa sur la piscine, son cerveau était aux abonnés absents. Comme si plus rien n'existait autour de lui…sauf elle.

- Ça te dit de te baigner?

- Heu…pourquoi pas!

Elle partit deux minutes enfiler son bikini rose. Durant ce temps , il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. Il la trouvait plus belle chaque jour que Dieu faisait.

- Tout va bien?

- Hum…à merveille!

Il lui fit un grand sourire. Elle lui répondit de la même façon en en profitant pour lui toucher le bras.

- Je te trouve un peu trop habillé pour te baigner?

- Je peux arranger ça!

Il enleva chaussures, chaussettes, t -shirt et pantalon pour se retrouver en boxer noir. Tamie resta en admiration devant cet inconnu si sexy, si musclé et si…tatoué!

- Joli tatouage!

- Merci.

- Un tribal, un cœur et…S.C?

- C'est…personnel!

- D'accord! Mais je trouverais.

- Je n'en doute pas!

Elle entra délicatement dans l'eau, prenant bien le temps de se mouiller. Dès la seconde où son regard croisa celui de Sara, tout s'accéléra en lui: son cœur, ses pensées, ses actes.

- Alors tu…

Il plongea éclaboussant largement Tamie au passage.

- Michaël!

Il ne refit surface qu'à l'autre bout de la piscine. Il sortit la tête de l'eau, la secoua et passa sa main sur son visage. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

- Bonjour vous!

- Et bonjour à vous Mr Scofield.

Elle l'embrassa légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- J'avais…besoin de tout plaquer le temps du week end et de me retrouver quelque temps avec ma famille!

- Tu es adorable!

- C'est pas pour ça que tu m'aimes?

- Hum…si tu savais!

- Montre moi!

- Comme tu voudras.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, plaça ses mains autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Tendrement dans un premier temps puis plus intensément par la suite.

- Ils sont impossibles ses deux là! Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas seuls?

Ils se séparèrent et se mirent à rire.

- Ma chérie, j'ai ton cocktail.

- Merci grand père!

Elle embrassa Michaël et nagea jusqu'au marches de la piscine. Elle sorti de l'eau et se dirigea vers son grand père. Elle prit une gorgée de son cocktail et se retourna vers la piscine. Michaël ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il adorait la regarder surtout en ce moment.

- On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas déshabiller une femme du regard?

- Si, mais sachant que tu ne portes QUE ton bikini noir…

Elle secoua la tête.

- Tu es splendide mon cœur!

- Vraiment?

- Tu n'imagines même pas!

Elle s'assied au bord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau. Il se rapprocha d'elle, posa ses avants bras sur les cuisses de Sara et lui embrassa le ventre.

- Bonjour ma princesse!

Sara s'amusait à passer ses mains sur les cheveux rasés de Michaël.

- Comment va-t-elle?

À chaque fois qu'il parlait de leur fille, il avait un grand sourire. Son attitude et les expressions de son visage faisaient sourire Sara à son tour.

- Elle va bien. Un peu endormie ce matin mais elle a l'air d'aimer quand je suis dans la piscine.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer ses mains sur ce ventre qui portait la vie, une vie qu'ils avaient créer tous les deux. Tamie sortit de la piscine, visiblement vexée quand sa grand-mère arriva.

- Le gâteau est prêt!

- Cool!

Sara soupira devant l'attitude de son fiancé. Il mit la tête sous l'eau, prit appui sur ses jambes et d'une impulsion, sortit son corps de l'eau et il s'assied aux côté de Sara.

- Quelle force!

- Je sais, je sais!

Elle lui jeta une serviette au visage. Il s'essuya, se leva et aida Sara à se lever. Il prit place à la table de jardin, assit Sara sur ses genoux. De la sorte, il pouvait mettre ses mains sur le ventre de sa fiancée.

- Tout va bien Tamie?

- Moi? Oui bien sûr!

- Bien!

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais enceinte Sara!

- De près de 5 mois maintenant!

- Et depuis quand vous êtes…ensemble?

- Près de…2 ans.

- Je vois!

- Ah Joe, j'ai les plans du garage.

- Déjà?

- Vous me connaissez!

Il se leva et revint une minute plus tard avec les plans.

- Et voici!

- Merci. Voyons voir.

Joe et Liza se mirent à regarder les plans.

- C'est parfait Michaël!

- Merci!

- Alors dis nous…

Liza se stoppa et observa son tatouage.

- Tu as une nouvelle partie à ton tatouage?

- Heu…ouais!

- Depuis quand?

- Il y a…2 semaines, 2 semaines ½.

- "S.C"?

- Moui!

- Dis nous!

- C'est juste…une partie importante de ma vie.

- Le S c'est pour Sara, n'est-ce pas?

Ils eurent tous un grand sourire.

- Oui! Le S c'est pour Sara!

- C'est déjà ça!

- Vous aviez des doutes?

- Juste histoire d'être sûr!

- Et le C?

- C'est pour…le petit être qui grandit dans le ventre de ma fiancée!

- Vous savez ce que c'est?

- Et vous avez un prénom?

- Et vous êtes fiancés?

- Wow, wow, wow! On se calme! À ses trois questions n'existe qu'une seule réponse! Et cette réponse est…OUI!!

- Alors…dites nous!

Sara se leva et se plaça juste devant Michaël. Il posa ses mains sur le ventre de sa chère et tendre.

- Eh bien…

- Notre petite Cristina Liza Scofield se porte comme un charme!

- Une fille?

- Une fille grand-mère!

- On va avoir une fille!

Michaël et Sara se mirent à rire.

- Techniquement grand-mère, JE vais avoir une fille…avec Michaël. Et vous, vous allez avoir une arrière petite fille.

- J'en reviens pas!

- C'est magnifique! Merci ma chérie!

- De rien grand père.

- Félicitations vous deux!

- Merci Liza.

- Vous avez intérêt à me faire un p'ti gars après!

- Pas de soucis Joe!

- Wow, wow! On se calme Scofield! Attends que la miss ait pointé le bout de son nez et qu'elle grandisse un peu. On verra plus tard!

- Très bien! Je retiens!

- Mais vous…

- Pourquoi vous ne demanderiez pas à Tamie?

- Moi?

- Ben ouais! Tu es leur petite fille autant que moi alors…

- Ben…heu…c'est que…faut être deux pour ça!

- Certes!

- Et ce n'est pas mon cas! Ça aurait pu l'être aujourd'hui…mais j'arrive 2 ans trop tard!

- C'est ça cousine!

Sara fit un grand sourire et un clin d'œil à sa cousine avant d'embrasser Michaël. Ce jours là, ELLE avait été le centre de toutes les attentions. Elle, son fiancé et leur petite fille. Elle prit ce jour une GRANDE revanche sur sa cousine. Et quelle revanche: tout simplement le bonheur d'exister aux yeux des seins malgré la présence de Tamie. Les aimer et être aimer par les siens et par l'homme le plus exceptionnel: son homme!

* * *

Oubliez pas le bouton magique!!


End file.
